Under the Stars
by Integra-Lily
Summary: The Final Fantasy 7 gang spends a night camping under the stars, reflecting on their reasons for fighting and where their lives are taking them. Every single character in the main party is featured in this story. Cannon fic as well. RR


Author Note: This was my first attempt at FFVII fic awhile ago. I wanted to write something that featured most all of the main characters and was as cannon as possible. I also wanted to read a story where Tifa and Aerith didn't hate each other, because they never actually hated each other in the game. Anyway...enjoy.

**Under the Stars**

The stars seemed to shine brighter then normal on the outskirts of the city of Midgar. Each one glittering like a diamond, beautiful and untouchable against the sea of darkness. The open fields of the grasslands blew lightly in the wind as if dancing to some unheard melody. A rich green, even in the light of the white moon and the burning stars. A rare, and somewhat peaceful night.

A small campfire was lit, giving warmth to the slightly chilly summer night. The group had set up camp here for the time being, knowing they were far from the end of the tiresome journey. All had a purpose for being there, for never falling in the face of such adversaries as the Shinra, Sephiroth, Hojo, and even Jenova.

A reason not to give up fighting for a world that needed heroes, even if they were considered traitors to the government. The laws of humanity and the laws of nature seldom seemed to cross paths with one another in this world. It was because of this clash of laws, that the planet and the people were in danger of being destroyed.

So much destruction and pain over so many things that could have been avoided.  
Done differently.

Sephiroth...the Shinra...I didn't want anything to end up like this...everything I wanted..everything I was...it seems like it was so long ago since I had the dream of being a part of it. Now...I can't seem to figure out how I got roped into this half assed adventure.. Cloud thought quietly to himself, reclining back against a tree, away from camp and the campfire. He could hear Tifa laughing and Barrett and Cid arguing over something. Something stupid.. Cloud sighed folding his arms behind his head to add cushioning to the tree.

His golden hair, which Tifa had blatantly stated looked like the feathers of a Chocobo, was slightly mashed against the tree, one of the longer strands falling over one of a pair of blue eyes that shined with the light of Mako infusion. The tall grass lightly danced upon his violet-sapphire uniform; His Buster sword lying just to the right of him, cloaked beneath the grass. Those mako eyes continued to gaze up at that star filled sky, looking at it's beauty and knowing he should be thinking something highly profound. And yet, Cloud couldn't feel anything but empty looking at that night sky.

Sephiroth...why did it come to this?

" Why do you look confused?" A beautiful and strangely cheerful voice interrupted his ponderings, causing Cloud to blink and focus on the woman who's face now hovered in front of his. Her long braid of carmel colored tresses, lightly dusting his pants, as a cheerful smile lit up her face. As her sea green eyes opened to meet his, the smile faded a bit, " Usually you have the confused how-did-I-get-talked-into-this look on your face. This one's different. It looks confused on something greater."

" I'm not confused." Cloud replied quietly, as Aerith smoothed down her pink dress to sit beside him. " Just...oh nevermind. It'll sound as stupid as Barrett looks."

" Hehe." Aerith gave a little laugh gazing at Cloud, " You must really like him."

" What makes you say that?"

" Because you both say things like that towards each other, but when it counts, you both would go to great lengths for each other. That's real friendship."

" Whatever." Cloud gave a gentle shrug his gaze going back to the stars in the sky, " It wasn't what I was thinking about."

" I know." Aerith gave another soft smile before turning her eyes to the sky. After a few moments of silence between the pair, she spoke," Funny isn't it..and a little sad..."

Cloud turned his gaze towards her for a moment, " What?"

" That everything could have been different. That because of the choices of a few people with power, the entire planet is now in danger of being destroyed. Because of the different beliefs and hopes, because of Jenova, the Ancients, and the Promise Land...innocent people are getting hurt. Because of those things, Sephiroth fell from a grace he had." Aerith said quietly still stareing at the sky, " So many things..and still stareing at the sky, I feel so small compared to it."

" ..." Cloud was quiet as he let her words sink in. Was any of this worth it? Was being right or wrong worth where we are? If things had been different...if I had done something different...maybe...

" You know what though?" Aerith turned her eyes from the stars to meet Cloud's for a moment before offering a shy smile. " It may be selfish, and it may not be right. But in a way, I am thankful some of these things happened."

Thankful? For what..? "Why?" Cloud asked quietly not removing his gaze from her.

Aerith gave a tiny laugh turning her eyes to the sky, " Because I got to meet you. I get to be with you. Even if I know it's not forever or may not even be past tomorrow. I got to meet you." Aerith offered a smile, " And that makes me happy."

" I'm glad I got to meet you too..." Cloud said quietly relaxing once again against the tree. " You needed a bodyguard, you troublemaker."

" I am not." Aerith laughed lightly nudging him, " They wanted me for SOLDIER remember?"

" Right. Not because you're an ancient, but because you have the potential to be as great as Sephiroth." Cloud paused raising a brow with a smirk, " I could see that. Wheezing while you run, and taking five minuets to jump from platform to platform."

" HEY!" Aerith laughed, lightly punching Cloud who was laughing softly on his shoulder, " We can't all be as good as the great unstoppable Cloud, now can we? After all, isn't you who keeps saying it's too dangerous, can't let you get involved, Blah blah blah. Do it all yourself."

"..." Cloud raised a brow and shook his head with a faint smile, " I don't want anyone getting hurt."

" Oh Cloud..." Aerith sighed softly, leaning back to share the tree with him, resting her head upon his shoulder. " You can't protect everyone.."

" I want to protect you, always." Cloud said softly, his gaze on the sky as he spoke.

" I want to be with you, always." Aerith smiled closing her eyes, " Promise me.."

" Promise you what?"

" That no matter what happens, we'll meet again."

Meet again? We already have...I'll protect you Aerith.." Why?"

" Because, I always want to be able to find you."

How could I...don't you understand..I will." I promise, I'll always find you."

" I promise too.."

At a distance, just outside the warmth of the campfire, Tifa looked on at the scene of Cloud and Aerith before her. A faint smile graced her features as she watched the pair of them, despite her own personal feelings. When you loved someone so much, you knew when to let go.

" They'll always find each other, won't they?" Tifa asked quietly, knowing the presence behind her well enough not to turn and throw a punch. Instead she turned her head, the spill of dark hair moving until crimson eyes met the dark almost black orbs of Vincent Valentine. " Even if something bad happens, they'll somehow meet again."

" Love consumes us and gives us light in the darkness. It makes the impossible seem possible and the foolish seem sane." Vincent's cool voice, much like the night air spoke softly. His crimson cloak blowing gently in the breeze as he then added, " Nothing is certain. Even in death."

" I guess not." Tifa said quietly as she looked back at the sleeping pair under the stars.

Vincent tilted his head faintly, " Are you disappointed if it is true?"

" I thought...I would be." Tifa gave a faint smile before giving a soft shrug, " But looking at them, I can't be angry. Aerith is my friend, Cloud is my hero. Nothing was planned, it just happens. I wouldn't be a friend to either to be selfish. Maybe if things had been different, Cloud and I would be different. But their not."

" A wise assumption."

" The only one I can make. You can't argue with something like that." Tifa smiled, gesturing lightly to the pair, " I won't lie. It hurts, but I know it won't forever."

Vincent shook his head, " Sins and loves of the past can burn forever, but knowing when to let go give one strength."

" Thanks Vincent.." Tifa smiled softly, " You know, I'm starting to think that you're one of the only sane guys along on this crazy trip."

" You speak what I already knew." Tifa could sworn Vincent was smirking under that red cloak as a loud voice intrupted their conversation.

" Hey! You two! You better sit down and drink your God Damned Tea!"

" Coming!" Tifa called back when Vincent remained silent to Cid's demand.

Vincent just sighed moving back towards the campfire where Cid, Red XIII, Yuffie, Cait Sith, and Barrett were sitting. Tifa gave one last lingering looking at Cloud and Aerith before following Vincent back towards the campfire. Sitting down upon the log, Tifa offered a smile as she picked up her tea cup.

" Where's SOLDIER boy and the flower girl?" Barrett asked looking towards Tifa with a bit of concern.

" Sleeping under the stars." Tifa replied with a soft laugh.

" Shouldn't we go and wake them?" Yuffie asked glancing over her shoulder before rubbing her own arms, " It's going to get pretty cold. And who knows what's out there."

" I don't think I'd worry." Tifa smiled taking a sip of her tea and looking upwards towards the stars. " They'll protect each other."

" What the #(&# that supposed to mean?" Cid grumbled.

" Do you guys think we can really do it?" Yuffie asked looking around.

" Do what?" Red XIII asked glancing towards Yuffie.

Yuffie shrugged, " Protect the planet? Stop Sephiroth and the Shinra..."

" Damn, of course we can!" Barrett announced rising from his seat looking around, " We're the only hope this world has! We better stop it, for Jesse, for Biggs, for Wedge...for all o'them people we've lost 'cause of this stupid mess."

" That's right." Cid agreed taking a drag on his cigarette, " We'll do it for the dreams they took from all of us. A big you to the Shinra."

" Hope." Red XIII said quietly.

" Redemption." Vincent's voice caused everyone to glance at him.

" Family." Yuffie smiled brightly.

Cait Sith spoke up, " Freedom."

" And love..." Tifa whispered quietly glancing towards where Aerith and Cloud lay before turning her eyes back to the sky, " to always finding the light even when the darkness seems too deep...letting it guide us and give us strength, to never give up."

**The End**


End file.
